ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Nadyra
Nadyra (Sorcerer) is a witch living in the Town and originates from Wonderland. She is the mother of Hibah.Ordo Fabula - Nadyra Appearance She is a beautiful woman with Arabian characteristics and the biggest breasts from her homeland, she has white hair, three golden eyes, she is full of scales and long sharp fangs and nails. She was once the most beautiful maiden of her land but with her bad luck of being cursed, everyone in her homeland says that she is an abomination, people of town say that she isn't a monster but she won't believe them. She once had a beautiful black hair with silk touch, bright brown eyes and no scales at all or fangs either. Personality She is always in a bad mood but she is all the time joking so she is like the "cool mom" to everyone. She will try to avoid everyone if they want to get closer to her since she thinks that she is a monster. Don't go all like:"Hey babe I think your tits are happy to see me" or she will attack your crotch and you wont like it. She is very calm but direct and also very flirty, she has somewhere in her heart that is already in darkness a little shy part. Skills and Weaknesses Skills: *Dark magic *Shapeshifting *Charm *Charisma *Politics *Great knowledge of how to take care large groups of children *Multilingual *Singing Weaknesses: *Her necklace was a gift from her sisters *Trusting issues such as love and friendship *Someone that is stronger and gets over her( she has a normal physical strength so its more like a fear) *She is afraid of being grabbed because of her past when she lived in a Brothel with her sisters *Torture *Hibah *Children Likes and Dislikes Likes: *Hibah *Lotus flowers *Gold *Jewelry (she really loves them) *A good man that isn't an asshole *Children *A good silent place *Clothes *Alcohol *Tea *And secretly cute things Dislikes: *Anyone who discriminate women; *Noisy people *Greed *Perverts (but if she is in a good mood she would go to bed with him anyway, she is already a pervert pffft) *People that don't know how to act like normal *Being grabbed Trivia *She owns a staff that has exactly her height *She still have the book that she wrote 400 years ago, she invented most of the spells and some potions that now exist *Her Cobra Hibah is her daughter but she wasn't born like a human being because Nadyra procreated alone(and still don't know how) and also she can talk but like a child and also knows a little bit of magic and shapeshifts but she cant walk at all because most of her life she has been a Cobra *She has a tattoo covering her back with 8 snakes around one eye, it represents Nadyra and her seven sisters that where cursed by their grandmother and also her wish that one day she has a normal family *When she was still a slave on the Brothel, her sisters raised some money to thank her for what she was doing for them, they bought a Black Onyx stone with gold and strong leather to keep it attached and not being easily ripped since they knew how the business was with their sister *Slowly every time she dies, she gets more scales and her humanity fades away, one day she can be stuck in that rage if she is not careful, only Hibah and the one's that she truly likes can stop *In her culture its a sin to a woman to cut her hair short but she left her braid that is very big because remembered when she was little, her sisters loved to make her braids on her silk like black hair *Her eye on the forehead its real, it can move, blink and everything normal that an eye can, also all of her eyes can glow and the balls around the the third eye are piercings, she has like 7 piercings and 2 earrings and also her fangs are Cobra like and VERY sharp *She can also turn into a man, into anything that is alive or another words animals and non animal and her cursed form that is a Cobra abomination if she wants *She has a goal to kill all the corrupted people that she works for or knows if she don't its because they have done something good for her Theme Songs *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NDOjVqCIEc Quotes *''"Centuries of war, destruction and deceases. Mankind haven't yet got enough of it's punishment."'' References Category:All Pages Category:Previous Characters